mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Angel holding the Gala tickets S1E03.png|Angel with a ticket to the Gala. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Fluttershy happily holding Angel in her hooves. Angel as a chef S1E3.png|Angel happens to be a chef. Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Look what I made you Twilight. Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Angel's the one in the small shed on the left. Angel Eating a Carrot S1E7.PNG|Angel tucks into a carrot. Angel seriously S01E07.png Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Not now, 'Shy. Angel Isnt Hungry S1E7.PNG Angel Must Run S1E7.PNG Fluttershy Flying Over Angel S1E7.PNG Angel Running S1E7.PNG Angel Doesnt Want A Carrot S1E7.PNG Angels Not Eating That Carrot S1E7.PNG Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|Yep, he doesn't like it. Angel Doesnt Like Smoke S1E7.PNG Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|A coughing Angel. S1E7 Just look up there.png|Look up there, Fluttershy! Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|He really doesn't want it. Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed. Spike good with animals s1e07.png Angel tapping Spike's head s1e07.png|Angel and Spike. Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Angel must have super-strong ligaments! Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Score! Stare Master Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.PNG|Angel is asleep Angel spookedS1E17.PNG|'Cutie Mark Crusaders rabbit frighteners! YAY! A Bird in the Hoof Angel spots the time S01E22.png|Late for an important date. Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png|Crash into Fluttershy is not the worst way to stop. Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Angel and the time S01E22.png|Referencing Alice in Wonderland. Angel and Clock S1E22.PNG Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png|He "nose" what's going on. Angel Fell Over S1E22.PNG Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel wasting no time S01E22.png|Just GO already! Angel slamming the door S01E22.png|Strong from all those carrots. Angel locks the front door S01E22.png|Facepaw in 5, 4, 3... Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png The Best Night Ever Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|A bunny with Angel's design and color scheme. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Angel biting into apple s02e01.png|About to take a huge bite. Angel mutating s02e01.png|Discord's doing. The Return of Harmony Part 2 bunny stampede s02e02.png|Angel leading the brigade of long-legged bunnies. "Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud!" May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png|Riding on Fluttershy's back. Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Angel with all the other pets. (And a brain-sucking Gummy.) S2E07 Rainbow's friends playing with their pets.png Angel on Fluttershy's tail S2E07.png S2E07 Fluttershy excited.png|Angel sitting on Fluttershy's tail! S2E07 Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash.png|Angel still sitting on Fluttershy's tail. S2E07 Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy.png|Still sitting on Fluttershy's tail like he just don't care. S2E07 Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Fluttershy looking through binocular.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better'.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'waiting for you'.png S2E07 Fluttershy 'it can fly'.png S2E07 Applejack 'sure looks good'.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends with their pets.png Baby Cakes Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|I'm in the mood for FOOD! Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png|Spoiled brat. Angel mad S02E19.png Angel salad S02E19.png Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Special salad S02E19.png Angel wants S02E19.png Angel table S02E19.png Angel new salad S02E19.png Angel open mouth S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png Angel difference2 S02E19.png|Close, but no cupcake. Angel mad2 S02E19.png|U mad? Angel not wanting food S2E19.png|Mr. Pickypants. Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Angel looking S2E19.png|Frith on a hrududu! I actually like it! Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png|You've come a long way from ''Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel. Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png|YIPE! Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png|Slapbang into Fluttershy Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|"Fluttershy's ain't home, sistah!" Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|No one does that to Fluttershy. NO ONE! Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png|Look at the literate lapin. Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|All is forgiven. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Magic Duel Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy reassures the critters Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Look at the frightened critters Animals being flied S3E05.png|Angel in particular is having a blast Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|WHEEEEE! Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy putting the vase on the table.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Hello. My name is Angel. You warped my body. Prepare to stop running. Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png|You still stink of elil, Discord. Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png|Winner of this stare-down faces Fluttershy? That'll be one-sided and you know it. Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Fluttershy? The Mad Hatter and the March Hare are present; where's the Dormouse? Miscellaneous Fluttershy opening theme.png|Angel in the opening titles. AiP Angel.png|Angel's unused Flash asset from Adventures in Ponyville. MishMash aip unfinished.png|Angel in the unused, unfinished Adventures in Ponyville minigame Fluttershy's Mish Mash. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Category:Character gallery pages